The Little Devil
by With Love
Summary: ~COMPLETE~ Belle mentors a girl who comes to Salem High. Will she ruin everything for Belle? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Plus: Stay tuned for the sequel!!
1. The Mentor

Disclaimer: Don't own squat.  
  
The Little Devil  
  
Chapter One: The Mentor  
  
A/N: My first fanfic, hope you like it! And, the story takes place the teens' senior year, but the Puerto Rico trip never happened, but everything before it did.  
  
"Belle?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Lorenze?"  
  
"The principal would like you to pay her a visit after class."  
  
"Ooooh.," chimed in the immature boys of the class.  
  
Belle Black was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. She was pretty, popular, smart, a cheerleader, and a cute boyfriend, Shawn Brady. She had no clue why the principal would want to see her, of all people.  
  
The bell rang and Belle headed over to the principal's office.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Smith."  
  
"Hello, Belle."  
  
"Um, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Belle, you have done the most community service hours out of all the people in your class. I would like to ask you to do something for me."  
  
"What is it, Mrs. Smith?"  
  
"Well, next week, we're going to have a new addition to the senior class. She's from New York, and. she's thirteen years old and her name is Ava. We want her to be ease in to high school as comfortably possible, and I want you to be her mentor, to guide her through this transition. Are you willing to do that?"  
  
"If she's thirteen, then why is she coming here?"  
  
"She's a gifted child. Her father was transferred to the Titan branch here in Salem."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, then, I'd be happy to do it!"  
  
"That's wonderful. Thank you, Belle. Her parents would like for you all to meet this weekend. Is it all right if I send them your phone number and address?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine with me."  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
"Hey, Belle."  
  
"Hey, Shawn."  
  
"Why'd you need to go to the office?"  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Philip and Chloe joined the conversation. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"Well, I needed to go to the office because Mrs. Smith wants me to mentor a 13-year-old senior. She's coming to our school next week and I'm meeting her this weekend," Belle explained.  
  
"And you actually said yes?"  
  
"Of course. How could I say no? You never know, it might be fun."  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Rrrring! "Hello?" a sleepy Belle answered.  
  
"Hi, Belle!"  
  
Belle's face lit up as she heard the voice of her boyfriend then calmed herself down so she wouldn't seem overeager. "Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything today."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm meeting Ava today, remember?"  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"I'll have to ask her. I'll call you later."  
  
"OK, bye hon."  
  
Belle hung up and got ready for the day. She decided to wear her faded jeans with a pink flowery top. The plan was for Belle and her parents to meet Ava and her parents at the penthouse, and then all of them would go to the Penthouse Grill and have brunch. Belle was excited, but afraid that Ava wouldn't like her. She was looking forward to mentoring her because Belle had always wanted a little sister.  
  
Belle made her way downstairs and saw that Ava and her family were already there.  
  
Read and Review and let me know if it was missing something, but don't be too mean! Thanks!! :D 


	2. A Great Start

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
The Little Devil  
  
Chapter Two: A Great Start  
  
Belle made her way downstairs and saw that the Ava and her family were already there. Belle was a bit surprised at what she saw when she looked at Ava. i"Sheesh. I was expecting a gangly little darling, not a mini- supermodel"/i, she thought as she looked at the pretty girl with warm brown eyes. And Ava was indeed beautiful. She looked older than thirteen, maybe 16 or 17. She was tall, thin, but not too thin, a pretty face, and long, flowing hair.  
  
Belle smiled at Ava and Ava returned the smile. "Hey. I'm Belle Black, and these are my parents, John and Marlena Black."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Ava Emerson and these are MY parents, Lorraine and Stephan." Everyone exchanged hellos and handshakes and the six of them went down to the Penthouse Grill.  
  
Everyone had a grand time, but soon, it was time for Belle and Ava to leave. Belle was going to show Ava around Salem, go shopping, and see some of the fun hang out places.  
  
"So, Ava, what do you think of Salem so far?"  
  
"It's all right I guess. I miss the city, though."  
  
"Yeah. I guess Salem isn't exactly the busiest town, but it's all right. Do you want to go to DotCom and meet my friends?"  
  
"Sure! Are they nice?"  
  
"Nice enough", Belle chuckled.  
  
AT DOTCOM  
  
"We didn't really get a chance to talk before", Belle said.  
  
"Yeah, kinda hard to talk around the parents. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yep. I have twin half brother and sister, Eric and Sami, and a half older brother, Brady. He lives in the penthouse too, but he had to go somewhere today. Maybe you can meet him later. What about you?"  
  
"Wow! That seems complicated. I had an older brother, Aaron, and I have an older sister, Elizabeth, who's in college. in Europe. We were never that close. I was really close with my brother Aaron, but he's in Africa with some of the Hortons that live around here. Do you know them?"  
  
"Actually, my boyfriend's mom's a Horton. Our families are pretty close. About you brother and sister, that's a lot to take in for someone your age. I've had it pretty rough too. Eric is in Colorado, I'm not close with Sami, but we get along, and Brady was gone for awhile at boarding school. It hurts doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It is a lot to take in. My parents send me to a psychiatrist every now and then. It helps I guess, but. it can't replace what's missing."  
  
"My mom's a psychiatrist. Are you going to see her anytime?"  
  
"I'm actually going to see a Dr. Evans next week to check to see how I'm 'adjusting'."  
  
"That's my mom. She hasn't changed her name."  
  
"Oh, well, that's good. at least I'll be comfortable this time."  
  
"Oh, hey, look, my friends are here!" Belle said. "Ava, meet Chloe, Philip, Mimi, and my boyfriend, Shawn." Everyone exchanged hellos and handshakes once again. They talked for hours about people, places, Salem High, the upcoming football game and then the girls went shopping and the boys went off to play basketball. But then, it was time to say bid adieu and everyone left.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Belle sat in bed watching TV and thought about Ava. She was so surprised at how much they had in common. She was looking forward to the start of a beautiful new relationship.  
  
Read and Review PLEASE!! Hope you liked this chapter. Next time. Ava's first day at Salem High. conflicts. confusion. 


	3. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (although I wish I did...)  
  
A/N: I got a review! ::claps::  
  
The Little Devil  
  
Chapter Three: The First Day  
  
Ava woke up bright and early, 2 o'clock in the morning to be exact. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and all she could think about was the upcoming day. Ava had no idea what to expect. She had met Belle and her friends, but would they be the same today? Would the other people be like them? Would her classes be hard? Sure, she was "gifted", but exactly how gifted was she? Would she even be able to GET to her classes? What if she got a detention? What if, what if, what if!! Thoughts of paranoia, confusion, and anxiety rushed through Ava's head and she finally realized she couldn't compete anymore. So she went downstairs and got ready for her first day of high school.  
  
When she finally calmed down, Ava realized that her biggest problem that morning was what she would wear. Now, remember, Ava may be a brain, but she does care about other things too! So after minutes and minutes of debating, Ava finally decided on a nice blue top with her jean miniskirt.  
  
The phone rang at 7:15, and Ava answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ava! How are you doing?"  
  
"Belle! Hi! I'm glad you called. I'm doing okay, except for the fact that I was having a serious case of insomnia last night."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll do fine today! I went through the same thing my first day at high school too. But you'll get used to it, don't worry."  
  
Ava smiled. She felt lucky to have someone like Belle. "Thanks, Belle. You've been really great."  
  
"It's no problem, sweetie. That's what I'm here for! Do you want a ride to school today?"  
  
"Can I? I'd really appreciate that." Ava loved her parents, but felt, as this WAS her first day of high school, that she wanted to fly on her own without her parents there to hold her hand.  
  
"Sure. My brother Brady is taking us and Shawn. We'll be there by 7:30. Will you be ready by then?"  
  
"Yeah. But I better go. Thanks Belle!"  
  
"Okay, see ya in a few, Ava!"  
  
Belle and Ava hung up. They went on to get ready for their day and both were excited and ready for the events of that day.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
The doorbell rang and Ava answered the door.  
  
"Ava!" Belle said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Hey Belle! I'm all ready."  
  
"Okay. Your parents know what time to pick you up right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
  
Belle and Ava walked to the car where Shawn and Brady were. They greeted them big smiles, and Ava suddenly felt at ease.  
  
"Ava, this is my big brother, Brady, and you've met Shawn."  
  
"Hi," Ava said.  
  
The car ride was silent for most of the trip. They just listened to the radio and watched the buildings and the scenery pass by. Ava was incredibly nervous. The same thoughts from that morning were being relived.  
  
They finally got to school and Belle, Shawn, and Ava got out of the car. Shawn went to his locker, while Ava and Belle went to the office to pick up Ava's schedule and such.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Winters. This is Ava, she's the new student," Belle explained.  
  
"Oh, hello dear! Ladies, follow me." They were led into the office while Mrs. Winters got Ava's file.  
  
"Ah, yes. Okay, here you go Ava Elizabeth Emerson is it?" Mrs. Winters said, handing the folder to Ava. Ava opened the folder and found her locker, locker combination, schedule, etc., etc. Luckily, the school had placed Ava and Belle in all of the same classes. Ava was relieved and Belle and Ava linked arms and headed to their first class, Psychology with Mrs. Fedora.  
  
Belle and Ava found seats five minutes before the bell rang. When it did, Mrs. Fedora welcomed the class and brought attention to Ava. "Class, today we have a new student from New York. Her name is Ava. Say hello everyone."  
  
The class said hello, and Ava wanted to shrink. She was blushing so red that it looked as if she was about to explode from embarrassment. Beads of sweat were rushing down her forehead when she turned to the rest of the class to say hello. Ava eventually got over her embarrassment. Five minutes later, she was at ease and back to her normal self. "That wasn't so bad," she thought to herself. "I can be so melodramatic."  
  
The rest of the day went by easily for Ava. All the confusion and conflicts that she had been through were over and Ava was confident that she could get through the rest of the year.  
  
A/N: I know this was an Ava-centered chapter, but the rest of the story will deal with the real Days characters! Please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks ( 


	4. Tryouts

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Days of Our Lives... though I'd like to be! But no, I'm not...  
  
The Little Devil  
  
Chapter Four: Tryouts  
  
The first week passed by. Ava and Belle were closer than ever. Ava was like a little sister to Belle and Belle felt like an older sister to Ava.  
  
Cheerleading tryouts were going on the week after Ava came to Salem High. "Hey Ava, I found out from your parents that you're a dancer/gymnast."  
  
"Yep. I still do both. What about it?"  
  
"Have you ever done cheerleading before?"  
  
"No," Ava said nervously.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But, Belle, I'll try out if you want me to."  
  
"Great! Meet me after school today, all right?"  
  
"Okay", Ava said uneasily. The truth was, Ava had tried been a cheerleader before, but came crashing down when she was at the top of a pyramid. She had to stay in the hospital for two weeks and had been afraid of heights since then. Ava didn't want to confess her fear to Belle because she didn't trust Belle as much as she'd liked to.  
  
AT THE END OF THE DAY  
  
So, the end of the day approached. Ava had been anticipating the tryouts all day. The honest truth was that she didn't want to try out for the squad. Her fear was overwhelming. Just when she was starting to feel comfortable, too.  
  
Belle and Ava met outside of the school gym. "Hi Ava!"  
  
Ava came back from her thoughts and said, "Belle!"  
  
After this joyous and detailed reunion (ha-ha), Belle and Ava went inside the gym where people were stretching. Belle and Ava started stretching and soon the tryouts started.  
  
They learned a dance and a cheer. All of the memories of Ava's past cheerleading career came flooding back to her as she was dancing to "I'm a Slave 4 U". She felt as if everything was right with the world again. Like she never left. Like she never wanted to leave again. Ava put on a big smile and danced her little heart out. Belle felt the same. Cheerleading was their passion and it was another thing they shared. But would they BOTH make the team?  
  
FINAL CUTS  
  
It had been a grueling week of tryouts. Both Belle and Ava made it through first cuts and today was the day of the final decision. Ava had overcome her fear and both desperately wanted to be on the squad.  
  
They went to the gym door to see if they had made the squad. Belle ran her finger down the list of names of people who had made the squad... "Jayne Anderson, Lynnette Arroyo, Sherry Atchison. (yeah, yeah, yeah...) Belle Black!! I made the squad again!" Belle screamed. One down one to go. Ava did the same and saw her name and the two jumped up and down for joy.  
  
Belle put her arm around Ava and said, "Aren't you glad I talked you into it?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got to admit that you were right."  
  
Belle laughed. "I have to go to my locker. Will you wait for me?" Ava said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ava went inside the building and Sherry and Jayne went up to Belle. "You know that little kid Ava that made Varsity Squad right?" Sherry said.  
  
"Yep. Why?"  
  
"She is so cute! She's got a lot of talent," Jayne said.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess!"  
  
"We gotta go. See you at practice tomorrow, Belle!"  
  
"Okay. See you later," Belle said, puzzled. She was used to getting the compliments. But since it only happened once, she let it go. But it doesn't mean that Belle wasn't jealous.  
  
"Yo, Belle."  
  
"Ava, hi!"  
  
"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you back to earth," Ava chuckled.  
  
"Sorry. Come on, let's go."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Today was the first day of cheerleading practice. The first football game was in two weeks, and their first competition was in a month. Belle had been named the captain and had been working hard on the first part of the cheer/dance.  
  
"Okay, come on guys. 5-6-7-8!"  
  
The squad started the first dance and all went well. Belle had them practice for half an hour before the first break. When it was over, everyone was still hyped up. Ava was showing off, being the cute little ham.  
  
"Go, girl!!!" everyone chanted.  
  
"Dude. She's really good!"  
  
"I know. I guess we have another queen of the squad!"  
  
Belle was furious. SHE was supposed to be the queen of the squad. SHE was captain. SHE was supposed to be the best. Who did she think she was, showing her up like that? She also had no clue who was showing off. Belle turned around and saw Ava. She gasped and her eyes went big. "Ava?!"  
  
"I know. She's awesome!"  
  
Belle tried to calm down. After all, this was AVA. She was supposed to be guiding her, helping her to fit in. She didn't want this to go on anymore, so she stopped the break.  
  
"Okay. Break's over. Let's start from the top again!"  
  
Please read and review!! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. And thank you to Sylphide for reviewing :) 


	5. Mine, Mine, Mine

Disclaimer: Don't own squat.  
  
The Little Devil  
  
Chapter Five: Mine, Mine, Mine  
  
A/N: Thank you to Sasami for reviewing! I was afraid that I had exaggerated Belle's jealousy too much... Because, after all, Belle is one of my favorite characters :) I just like to make trouble... Hope you all like this chapter!  
  
BELLE  
  
It had been a month after the cheerleading tiff that Belle had with Ava. Ava, of course, was completely oblivious to the fact that Belle was angry that day because Belle never confronted her. After all, things had been going well between them. They were almost inseparable.  
  
That was, until Belle started noticing Ava and Shawn's "special" relationship. She knew Ava wasn't "into" Shawn like that, it just seems as if they were close, too close. Whenever she was with them, she felt like a third wheel. It was like the two of them always had an inside joke going on, like they were in another world. She knew it wasn't the same relationship she and Shawn had, it was different. Like the kind she had with Brady. Either way, she saw less of Shawn/Belle, and more of Ava/Shawn/Belle.  
  
Belle first started to notice their special relationship when the three of them were at the Brady Pub. Shawn was talking to his grandparents and Belle and Ava walked in.  
  
"Ava!" Shawn said, hugging Ava. "Hey Belle, how's it going?" he said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.  
  
"Great! So what -," Belle stopped mid-sentence, as her boyfriend was preoccupied with telling Ava about Isaac.  
  
"What is going on?" Belle thought to herself. The trio sat down and talked about winter vacation and everything returned to normal after that. Sensing the "lovers" wanted time alone, Ava said that she had to leave, and so she left.  
  
Things only got worse after that. At DotCom, Shawn and Ava sat at the same side of the table. The two spent more time together without Belle, and Belle found herself without Shawn more. The loving talks between boyfriend and girlfriend turned into Trio Chatter, courtesy of three-way calling. Yes, Shawn and Belle spent a lot of time together, just not as much. They still loved each other, but didn't show it as much.  
  
It wasn't entirely Shawn and Ava spending more time together. Ava and Belle spent a lot of time together, also. But often, Belle lay awake at night, wondering if mentoring Ava was ruining things for her.  
  
She knew that she and Ava were at the same level of intelligence, physical fitness, and charm. But Belle was afraid of being of second best to a thirteen-year-old. After all, what are people more awed by, a thirteen-year- old who can recite the periodic table of elements from memory, or a seventeen-year-old who got straight A's? And it proved true. Teachers praised Ava and students looked up (sort of... ha-ha) to Ava. But Belle? She was overlooked. Even her parents sometimes favored Ava to Belle. "Guess what, Mom? I got a 96% on that really difficult essay we had to write in AP English." "Oh, that's nice, honey. You know, Ava told me about that essay during our session today. She got a perfect score." It drove Belle insane.  
  
She wasn't sure if she should continue to mentor Ava. After all, she was doing just FINE without her. At school, Belle finally had the courage to talk to Ava.  
  
Finally Belle said, "Ava, we need to talk."  
  
AVA  
  
(The story starts from where last chapter left off.)  
  
Everything was going wonderfully for Ava. She had made the cheerleading squad, school was challenging, but not TOO challenging, she had made a lot of friends, and she found a new brother and sister in Shawn and Belle.  
  
Shawn was almost exactly like her older brother, Aaron. They had so much in common that she often wondered whether or not Shawn was Aaron reincarnated, even though her brother was still alive. She loved spending time with Shawn. She felt so at ease with him and he was a great older brother to her and she loved being with him and his family.  
  
And Belle. Belle was the sister she never found in Elizabeth. They were really close, and Ava was so glad that Belle was her mentor. Belle had made the transition easier. Ava would have been devastated if she and Belle were to stop being friends.  
  
Both were like second families to Ava. She loved both of them and felt as if she had known them forever. Little did she know that trouble was brewing...  
  
A/N: What did you think? Was it too confusing? Let me know! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Flames accepted, but be nice-ish about it! Thank you!! :D Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! 


	6. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with Days!  
  
The Little Devil  
  
Chapter Six: The Confrontation  
  
A/N: Thank you Sylphide for your review! That was really nice of you to say... It meant a lot to me to know that there's at least one person who likes my story :)  
  
Finally, Belle said, "Ava, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Ava, I love you like a sister. But ever since you came to Salem, everything's been different for me. And I mean different in a bad way. And... and... I can't take it," Belle said, looking down guiltily.  
  
Ava was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Belle sighed and said, "You're better than me. Ava, before you came, I was the perfect one. I was the one everyone looked up to. But now, you're THE one. Everyone loves YOU. YOU are the popular one, the athletic one, the smart one. And me? I've been left in the dust, Ava. Even my own family and boyfriend are starting to favor you. I don't think you need me anymore."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Like everything isn't all fine and dandy for you now?"  
  
"No, of course not. I wouldn't be able to get to be all those things if you hadn't helped me. But why didn't you tell me any of this before?"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You're one of my closest friends, Ava."  
  
Ava looked hurt and her brown eyes brimmed with tears. "Way to go," she said quietly. "I had no idea I was invading your space."  
  
"No... I didn't mean it like that. You're like a sister to me, Ava."  
  
"Sure," Ava said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Is it okay?"  
  
"Is what okay?"  
  
"That I'm not mentoring anymore."  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Ava?"  
  
Ava turned with a wounded look on her face. "What?"  
  
"Are we still sisters?"  
  
"I - I have to go." And Ava ran off.  
  
SIX HOURS LATER  
  
Shawn and Belle walked hand in hand through Salem Place. They were having fun, but Belle was still feeling uneasy about that morning. She had already told Shawn about it, but his reaction wasn't what she expected.  
  
Shawn was surprised that Belle would say something like that to Ava. That wasn't the Belle he had known his whole life. He supposed that Belle had been driven to the edge. He pushed it aside, hoping that things weren't ruined between him and Ava.  
  
"Shawn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen Ava at all today?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"It's just that, when she ran off, I never saw after that. I'm getting kind of worried. I haven't seen her around and she's not answering her cell phone."  
  
"Belle, why would she after what you told her?"  
  
"But, it's not like her."  
  
"You're not exactly being yourself either."  
  
"I know, but, everything's different now that Ava's in Salem. I hate change."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"I'm gonna call the Emersons to see if they've seen Ava."  
  
Belle called the Emersons on her cell phone. "Hello." Belle said.  
  
"Belle, hi," Mrs. Emerson answered.  
  
"Has Ava been around?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her all day. She's been missing, but --,"  
  
"Oh. Okay, thanks Mrs. Emerson. Bye," Belle cut off Mrs. Emerson in a panic after jumping to the conclusion that Ava had been kidnapped.  
  
"Shawn! Ava's missing!"  
  
Read and Review!! Thanks a bunch!!!! :) Hope you liked it!! 


	7. Where Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Days.  
  
A/N: Thank you Sylphide for being such a faithful reviewer!!  
  
The Little Devil  
  
Chapter Seven: Where Are You?  
  
Belle became frantic with worry when she realized that Ava could have been kidnapped. "Oh, crap. Shawn, it's all my fault."  
  
"You're such a goody-two-shoes. Crap? Come on... you can do better than that."  
  
"Shawn!" Belle said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry. Look, I'm sure Ava's fine."  
  
"But Mrs. Emerson said that she was missing. She had no clue where Ava's been all day. I knew I should've followed her when she ran off. I just didn't know what to do."  
  
Shawn put his arm around Belle. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"But what if she's gone... for good?"  
  
"You're overreacting! Try calling her cell phone again."  
  
Belle called Ava's cell phone, but it was turned off. Belle was almost to tears, but... could it be? "It's AVA!!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"She's over there, by the benches, with that guy. Have you seen him before?"  
  
"No," Shawn said suspiciously.  
  
Shawn and Belle walked over to where they saw Ava.  
  
"Ava! Babe, where have you been?"  
  
Ava walked slowly from Belle as Belle tried to hug her. "Belle, Shawn. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Who's this?" Shawn inquired.  
  
"Is he the one who kidnapped you?" Belle asked.  
  
"Well, I --," Ava started.  
  
Shawn went up to the brown haired man and put his fist up to his nose. "You hurt her, I hurt you." And just as Shawn's knuckles touched the tip of the brown haired man's nose, Ava said, "Shawn, no!"  
  
"Ava, where have you been? Your parents told me that you were missing," Belle said.  
  
"No, I was with my brother, AARON, the whole day," Ava said, pointing the brown haired man.  
  
"Aaron? You mean the brother in Africa?" Belle asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's here for Christmas."  
  
"Oh. Then why was your cell phone off?"  
  
"I forgot to turn it on."  
  
"Ava, I need to talk to you again."  
  
"Uh-oh," Ava said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
So Belle and Ava walked through Salem Place as Shawn apologized to Aaron. Aaron forgave him, and they decided to go walk around somewhere else.  
  
"Ava, I'm sorry about the way I said what I said this morning."  
  
"I've been thinking, Belle. This might sound conceited but, you're right. People do pay more attention to me. And, I know it must be hard being the former perfect girl. And, it's fine with me if you don't want to mentor me anymore."  
  
"Good, I'm glad. But you'll always be like a sister to me, okay?"  
  
And Belle and Ava hugged and went shopping and met Aaron and Shawn later at DotCom, where Ava and Aaron shared what happened that day... coming soon in the next chapter!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!! THANKS! 


	8. Just Cruisin' Around

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Days.  
  
This is the last chapter... I know, how sad :'(... LOL.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy with finals and projects and bleh... but that's all over now!! :D I'm going to be making a sequel... it's gonna be sort of a Shelle fanfic... and I promise that Belle WILL play a bigger role in that one... This chapter kinda sucks... but I still hope you like it! :)  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed... I got 3 reviews in one chapter ::claps::!!  
  
The Little Devil  
  
Chapter Eight: Just Cruisin' Around  
  
Belle and Ava walked around Salem Place together. All was forgiven, but not forgotten.  
  
"So, Ava, what did you do with your brother all day?"  
  
6 HOURS AGO  
  
Ava walked away, hurt and confused, when all of a sudden, a man came up behind her and put his arms around her neck. She turned around and saw who it was. "Aaron?" she asked. Ava squealed and hugged her brother tight. "What are you doing here? Do Mom and Dad know you're here?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down missy. Yeah, they know I'm here, but I also told them that I wanted to spend the day with my favorite little sister." Aaron had noticed that Ava had been crying, but failed to mention anything to avoid her from reliving anything she didn't want to and discreetly said, "How have you been?"  
  
"Um, okay I guess." Ava knew that Aaron had avoided the "tears" subject.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ava rolled her eyes. "Is this your way of comforting me or something?"  
  
"Just tell me, is there something wrong?"  
  
Ava shook her head. "Well, I'd um... rather not talk about it."  
  
Aaron gave Ava a one-armed hug and they walked around, talking some more and catching up with each others' lives.  
  
"So, how's school going?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Uh, good I guess." An awkward silence overcame the both of them until they saw the basketball courts.  
  
"Wanna play?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Sure! I've missed beating my older brother."  
  
"Yeah, ha-ha. Let's see if you've still got it."  
  
Ava beat her brother, 24-20.  
  
Aaron could tell that his sister was depressed but he had no clue why. That is, until he saw a pretty girl with blue eyes and her boyfriend. And he noticed something strange. When he looked at his sister, he noticed that Ava was eyeing the girl with a dirty look.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, n-n-nothing."  
  
"Okay", he said, when all of a sudden the girl's boyfriend came running towards him, with his fist intact.  
  
BACK TO PRESENT  
  
"And it's all history now," Ava said.  
  
"It must've been pretty scary for Aaron when Shawn came after him," Belle laughed.  
  
Ava laughed too.  
  
"I'm sorry, again, Ava. I never should've said those things to you."  
  
"It's okay, Belle, I understand."  
  
"I guess I'm not as perfect as I thought I was."  
  
"And I guess I've been a Little Devil."  
  
The girls linked arms and met up with Aaron and Shawn.  
  
THE END!!  
  
Stay tuned for the sequel... Then You Came Along! 


End file.
